20 preguntas
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta] • –Hey, juguemos a las veinte preguntas. LaMira (Lavi x Miranda) –Happy birthday Miranda Lotto– (Editado el 2 de enero del 2018)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino**. Yo solo los tomo prestados para traer esta esporádica viñeta que logre subir algo antes de que termine el año con Miranda y él baka usagi de Lavi como protagonistas, otra vez.

 **Palabras:** 651.

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–. ¿Semi canon? y seudo intento de LaMira (Lavi x Miranda)

* * *

 **2** 0 preguntas.

* * *

─Hey, juguemos a las veinte preguntas.

─¿Eh?─vocifera, sin entender a que se debe el repentino cuestionamiento.

─Esta bien, que sean solo quince preguntas.

─Pero...

─Diez, es mi última oferta. Y tú solamente me puedes hacer cinco preguntas, así que piensa bien y solamente se podrá responder con un sí o no.

─…

Mejor se queda callada y espera a poder captar de que versará todo esto.

─Primera pregunta, ¿me extrañaste?

¿Es en serio?, ¿eso es lo primero que debe de contestar?

No le bastan con sus gestos o reacciones, parece que es necesario que grite todo lo que sufrió en esos largos meses de ausencia en los que no contaba con una mísera pizca de información que refutaba todas las habladurías que mataba continuamente la esperanza de verlo vivo una vez más.

─Yo...

─No, sigue las reglas solo puedes contestar con un sí o un no como respuesta. Así que segunda pregunta, ¿me búscate?

Primero le cuestiona con que si le extraño, cuando va a responder le interrumpe con ese molesto "sigue las reglas" y ahora le pregunta si ella le buscó... Honestamente, quiso hacerlo pero sigue siendo una cobarde e inútil que solo terminaría siendo un estúpido y molesto estorbo que entorpece las cosas y por ende no le será de ayuda.

─No.

─¿Por qué?

─¿Dónde estabas?

─Miranda, no evadas la pregunta.

─Lavi, como no quieres que la evada cuando según tus reglas solo puedo con sí o no.

─Cierto... Ignora esa regla y responde.

─Eso es trampa, entonces primero responde mi pregunta. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Lavi, en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

─Las reglas Miranda, solo diré sí o no. Te quedan cuatro preguntas.

─Eres un tramposo.

─Sí. Te quedan tres preguntas.

─Espera Lavi, esa no fue una pregunta.

─Se escuchó como una. Así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir.

─Simplemente no te entiendo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso y después me cortas las alas cuando quiero responder con sinceridad cada pregunta?

─Te quedan dos preguntas, Miranda─dice, haciendo el signo de victoria con su mano.

─Solamente estás, aburrido.

─No.

─Por eso encuentras divertido el burlarte de mí.

─No y se acabaron tus preguntas.

Y con ello, las traicioneras lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición.

(Siempre tan débil y patética)

─Es mi turno... Aunque reduciré mis preguntas─susurra. ─Miranda, ¿puedes extender los brazos al frente y abrir las manos?

No recibio respuesta alguna pero la antes mencionada acato la petición.

─Toma.

Deposita con delicadeza un pequeño paquete de envoltura azul con un moño rojo, deposita en su cabello la rosa que ocultaba en su otra mano y posteriormente con la manga de su uniforme enjuaga las lágrimas que continuamente se desbordan de sus acaramelados ojos.

─¿Por qué?

─Ya se terminó tu turno con las preguntas pero, bueno.

─¿Qué día es hoy?

─Primero de enero─menciona.

─¿Entonces?

─¿Entonces qué, Lavi?

─Cómo qué entonces qué Lavi... Eso solo significa un feliz cumpleaños Miranda.

─Te odio.

─Qué cruel eres, yo te quiero.

Se hace la víctima en el asunto y en su rostro imita la tierna cara de aquel pequeño e indefenso animal que Kanda le puso como sobrenombre.

─Él cruel eres tú, yo soy la idiota que a pesar de eso te quiere.

─Miranda...

─Lavi, es la verdad. Yo aceptaré todo esto si me prometes que responderás lo que te he preguntado y dejas de huir cuando trata de acercarme a ti.

─Yo...

 _«Bookman me va a matar, pero hace tiempo que deje de verlos como siempre tinta que solo sirve para redactar los registros que serán olvidados por la humanidad»_

─Esta bien pero, será después de tu cumpleaños y que Kumoi acabe con el interrogatorio.

No está satisfecha con mi respuesta pero...

─Gracias, Lavi.

Un agradecimiento acompañado por un cálido abrazo hace que cada día sea más difícil de sobrellevar la perfecta máscara que una chica con mala suerte ha hecho añicos.

* * *

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer este pequeño LaMira (Lavi x Miranda), los amo juntos y necesitan de más fics y love –Karamatsu girl, detectada– por alguna razón estoy en resha de escribir fics con Miranda como protagonista. Por lo general y por rara que parezca Miranda, es la chica que más emparejo con DGM, pero coflaplagacof Lavi es con quién más me fluye con facilidad._

 _(Estoy cayendo bajo la invasión conejuda de Lavi, help)_

 _Sin más seguiré con la racha de Miranda o por fin terminaré ese One-shot Allena que no puedo terminar. Ya finalmente editado, como prometí pero como estoy enferma apenas lo pude hacer._

 _¿A quién le gusto o de plano estoy del nabo?_


End file.
